Sasithorn Cobb
Sasithorn Cobb (born 1985), sometimes called Sasi, is a minor character in The IT Files. Half-Dutch, Half-Thai, Sasithorn is known as the Smuggling Queen of South-West Asia. Running one of the most successful criminal enterprises in all of Asia, Sasi's base of operations is the Prancing Elephant in her home of Bangkok. Biography Sasithorn was born in Bangkok, Thailand to a Dutch mother and Thai father. Her mother at the time was a Dutch student studying abroad while her father was a rising gangster in the Bangkok underworld. She was an only child and her mother and father spoiled her, though they were careful to also keep her grounded. As a child Sasithorn was a very smart and athletic child. She was popular among her peers often the head of social circles in the private schools she attended. As she was growing up her mother, with the help of her father's illegal activities, took ownership of The Prancing Elephant, a popular club and restaurant. Through her late childhood and early teen years Sasi, who was called this by everyone, spent a lot of free time at the club assisting her mother. By her late teens, Sasi's father had risen up to become a sort of kingpin within the Bangkok underworld, overseeing a lot of its illegal activities. He had developed many enemies during his rise and assigned bodyguards to his wife, and especially his daughter, whom he called Bangkok's future Queen. The guard that was assigned to Sasi was Thaksin Suchart, who was her father's most trusted and loyal soldier. Through their time together Sasi and Thaksin became close, developing a sibling-like relationship. Thak, as he was called by Sasi, also became close to Sasi's mother and there were rumors (that were never proven) that the two were in a relationship. During the start of her third year in high school, Sasi was in a relationship with Arthit Penn, known as Art by all, a boy that neither of her parents approved of as his mother was a rival to Sasi's father. Sasi liked that idea of forbidden love, being a fan of Romeo and Juliet. Though their families feuded Sasi and Arthit never really let that aspect of their lives affect them. Sasi's mother had made plans to send her off to Europe, a plan which Sasi was against. She and Art were planning on running off when Sasi's father was killed by a rival. It was suspected that the rival had links to Art's family but this was never proven. Devastated by the lost of her father, Sasi accepted her mother's wish to finish her education in a German boarding School. She was told it was done for her safety and though that was true she always expected that her mother just wanted her out of Thailand. In Germany, Sasi became best friends with her roommate Ursula Reiniger, while also formally taking her mother's maiden name so as it avoid connections to her father. By the end of their time at the boarding school, the two became romantically involved, Sasi discovering she was into women over men at this time. Once her time in Germany was done, Sasi, against the wishes of her mother who had now moved to New York, Sasi returned to Bangkok with Ursula and took over her mother's restaurant and her father's business with the help of Thaksin. She became known as the Smuggling Queen of Bangkok. Personal Information * Current Age: 24 * Height: 5'8.5" * Weight: 121 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Bangkok, TH * Sexual Preference: Women * Nickname: Sasi, The Queen Relationships Family * Valeria Ishtar, Half-Sister Romances * Ursula Reiniger, Occasional Lover Employees * Thaksin Suchart, Assistant * Robyn Ryers, Bodyguard * Tuilika Beukes, Bodyguard * Karobo Kotze * Lawan Borirak * Charli Hailes Friends * Kagiso Sarr Appearances * The IT Files: Malai's Mist Trivia * Sasithorn is based on model Christine Teigen. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files